


Say your vows, sensei!

by sassiperere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Marriage, POV Alternating, Parental figure Takeda, Supportive volleyball team, Surprises, emotional talk, implied kagehina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassiperere/pseuds/sassiperere
Summary: Takeda lets out a tiny sigh through his nose. He’s still smiling, but there’s something almost sad about it now.“It’s funny you should mention that, Nishinoya-kun” he says, softly “getting married has always been kind of a dream for me”---Hinata gets an idea and the whole team's on board.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	Say your vows, sensei!

**Author's Note:**

> SO HERES THE THING. I'M AN ANIME ONLY. I COMPLETELY FORGOT ENNOSHITA AND THE OTHER 2 RESERVES FROM KARASUNO. IM SORRY. MY MIND WAS ELSEWHERE. IF YOU CLICKED ON THIS FIC EXPECTING PRIME ENNOSHITA AND HIS WACKY GOONS' CONTENT, I HAVE FAILED YOU.
> 
> PLEASE BE KIND TO ME.  
> OK ONTO THE FIC.

“Babe, we should go somewhere for New Year’s” coach Ukai says, bringing a bottle of water to his lips.

“Like where, honey?” Takeda-sensei doesn’t lift his eyes from his notebook.

“I dunno…”

“You could take me to a bar on the other side of town and that’d be enough to me” sensei raises his head with a beaming smile “as long as you’re there!”

When Hinata looks back from the ball cart he’s been tending to, coach Ukai has this big, goofy smile on his face and is red on the cheeks. Hinata can’t help but smile fondly.

It’s been a few months now that the coach and sensei came out to them, and ever since they’ve been more openly affectionate with each other. It didn’t really come as a surprise to anyone because, for adults, they kinda suck at hiding how absolutely smitten they are. Hinata doesn’t really mind, he’s happy. Being an adult has always sounded like this sad eventuality that would take away his time and personal happiness over work and expectations, so it’s nice to see grown ups exercising their own happiness and being shamelessly in love.

Hinata lets out an enamored sigh, but it comes out as a hideous half cough half snort as soon as a volleyball hits him square in the back.

“Staring is creepy, you know” Nishinoya says with a huge grin on his face. He picks up the ball he threw and places it in the cart “last one, by the way”

Hinata nods and starts wheeling the cart into the equipment room.

“I’m just so happy for coach Ukai and sensei!” Hinata can’t help but exclaim “They’re so nice for each other!”

“Gotta agree with that” Nishinoya closes his eyes “Wish I had a girl like that… or a boy”

Hinata smiles widely and his friend returns it shyly.

The day Takeda and Ukai talked about their months long relationship, there was an extensive conversation about their self discovery and acceptance that led to some of the members coming out themselves. Honestly? It's Hinata's favorite non-volleyball related memory. It makes him feel less alone.

And also because Shimizu said she's a lesbian and asked Yachi out on the spot. So that was awesome, and so was watching Nishinoya and Tanaka's week long stages of grief. Good for them for coming to terms with their bisexuality, though.

“Still, you gotta admit that they’re one of those couples that look like they’re already married” Nishinoya holds the door open for Sugawara to leave the equipment room they’re using “it’s impossible to hate them for real”

“Who?” Sugawara asks, stopping in front of the closet to join the conversation.

“The girl reading this” Nishinoya replies instantly, which prompts Sugawara to punch him in the guts hard enough to make him heave.

“Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei!” Hinata is unaffected.

“Oh, certainly!” Sugawara beams, nonchalantly shaking his fist as Nishonoya curls into a ball on the floor. He smiles sweetly “They really look so in love. Makes me feel happy for them, they were both kind of loners anyway”

Hinata nods enthusiastically, he's about to add his own unwarranted opinion on their supervisors’ love lives when Ukai calls out to them.

“Come on! It's closing time!”

Hinata hurries to catch up to the team outside of the gym.

“What were you guys gossiping about?” Ukai asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Nothing”

“I don't believe you”

“We were talking about you!” Nishinoya interrupts.

“You and Sensei specifically” Sugawara sounds completely normal despite literally carrying Nishinoya out the door on his back.

“Yep, that's more believable”

Ukai lets the door close and locks it.

“Wh-what’s so interesting about us?” Takeda asks, his cheeks dusting pink.

“Oh you know” Hinata drawls out, bouncing on the balls of his feet with a cheeky smile.

“No, I don’t!” Takeda’s chuckling, but still visibly embarrassed.

“You guys are just-”

“You guys act just like a married couple!”

Hinata snaps his head to Nishinoya’s direction, looking genuinely appalled at the interruption. Nishinoya just laughs.

“Come on, stop bothering sensei and the coach” Daichi lets out a tired sigh.

“But it’s true, though!” Nishinoya and Hinata say in unison.

“Seriously, they- Koshi you can drop me” Sugawara immediately lets go of his piggyback, who falls to the ground on his feet and unaffected, ready to gesticulate even more now that he has the full power of solid ground “They act more like a couple than my actual parents!”

Ukai’s eyes go slightly wider.

“Kid, you ok?” he asks, in genuine concern “You know there’s a therapist a few blocks down, don’t you?”

The other members all laugh, now fully paying attention to the little conversation.

Takeda gives the side of his boyfriend’s arm a light, indignated tap, and Ukai’s concealed snarky smile comes out.

“Don’t joke about this”

“I know, I know, couldn’t help myself”

There’s no real irritation behind sensei’s words, he even has a tiny smile of his own fighting it’s way against Takeda’s latent need to be a good, understanding role model.

Hinata watches the exchange with a gleam in his eyes and a goofy smile. They’re  _ adorable _ . It’s not like Takeda was depressed in class before, but it’s truly visible how much brighter his life has become with Ukai in it.

Or maybe Hinata’s idealizing the fuck out of this relationship. It’s not like he’s ever had an older male figure demonstrating love in his life, so what the fuck does his gay teenage ass know about anything?

Takeda lets out a tiny sigh through his nose. He’s still smiling, but there’s something almost sad about it now.

“It’s funny you should mention that, Nishinoya-kun” he says, softly “getting married has always been kind of a dream for me”

Dead silence. Everyone secretly wanting Takeda to elaborate but no one daring to ask.

“Really?” Kageyama single handedly proves to be the most tactless member of their team, as well as the bravest.

Everyone turns wide eyed at him, even the coach, who looks a little offended. But Takeda just nods.

“Yes, since very young, actually. I was about 12 when the teacher asked us what was our biggest dream and I said getting married and being happy” he lights up at the memory for just a second “never changed since”

“That’s so nice, sensei!” Asahi exclaims, his voice breaking as his eyes well up.

Takeda’s shoulders jump reflexively and he looks a little shaken at Asahi’s intervention. Asahi immediately panics.

“D-did I step out of line?!”

“No, no!” the sensei is quick to shoot his worries down, even if he still looks confused himself “I guess I just… didn’t really expect that reaction ever since the last time I talked about this”

Deader silence. There’s a very clear undertone to Takeda’s reaction, and the team is quick to pick up on it.

“Why?” Kageyama sounds. 

Well, most of the team. Good thing Kageyama’s so good at setting.

“I haven’t openly discussed my sexuality since I got told to move out when I was 19” Takeda looks to the side, trying to remember the right details “My parents  _ were  _ kind enough to help me with the moving, even if they did so under the pretense of consistently reminding me I’d never get married and give them grandchildren”

Ok, that’s cool. Sensei just really dropped all that in the most casual, conversational voice, like he’s reminding them to do homework or explaining a particularly nasty paragraph from the required reading.

If the silence was dead before, it’s decomposing now. Everyone’s staring at Takeda with some sort of bewilderment. No one really knows what to do or say. Should they say they’re sorry? That they’d never do that to their sensei? Does he need a hug?

Hinata averts his bulging, emotional eyes and notices Nishinoya to his side, looking fucking  _ crushed _ . Hinata’s never seen the guy look this scared. He loves him very much but is suddenly very glad his libero was the one who mentioned marriage to their gay teacher instead of him. At least the cringing he’s doing on Nishinoya’s behalf helps ease the sadness a little bit.

Takeda’s ever watching sensei senses (senseises) catch onto the plummeting mood and his blood is quick to rush to his face as he panics for a solution.

“Oh, please, don’t let this get to you!” he stammers “It’s been a decade since then! I’m completely over it! Me and my parents are actually in speaking terms and I visit them from time to time. Besides…”

Takeda gives Ukai a smitten glance.

“Whatever they think of me is irrelevant. I already have someone who loves me very much for who I am”

Ukai goes red immediately and a chorus of “awww” fills the previously dreadful silence.

“Sh-shut up, ya bunch of nosy children!” Ukai screams, sounding genuinely pissed for a good half second before Takeda lets out a laugh. The coach visibly melts and the smile he’s been fighting back breaks through as he rubs the back of his neck.

The other students start to filter out. It is getting late after all, but Hinata takes a little longer to tie his shoes. No reason.

“I’m real lucky to have you, you know that” coach Ukai takes sensei’s hand and rubs lazy circles around his knuckles.

“Likewise, Keishin”

Hinata doesn’t look, his back turned to his elders, but he can tell by the sheer fondness in Takeda’s voice that any discomfort that might have been brought up by the earlier tale is no longer there.

With a huge, beaming smile on his own face, Hinata bolts to his bike.

Alright. Hinata’s a grown boy, he can admit things (except to Kageyama, fuck that guy). He’ll admit that the giddiness he feels whenever he’s near sensei and the coach is tiptoeing the line of weird. But he can’t help it! Being around them makes Hinata feel a relief he never really thought he needed. It’s not like any of his friends and family have ever put him down like Takeda’s, but it does get a little lonely when you’re the only gay one in your general area. It feels good to be near people who understand you.

Okay, so he’s giving himself some credit. It’s not that weird, in Hinata’s situation, to want to hang out with his teachers so much ever since their relationship became known to him. But you wanna know what’s weird?

**THE KARASUNO BOYS BAYBE (YES, THE GIRLS ARE ALSO THE BOYS)**

**Members:** -`LITTLE GIANT ´-, Kageyama T., dont @ me, Yamaguchi :2, Suga, Sawamura D., ROLLING THUNDER, Asahi <3, THE REAL TANAKA, The Cooler Tanaka, *Yachi*, Shimizu K.

**-`LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:00 AM]:** Good morning everyoooone!!

**Kageyama T. [6:01 AM]:** Good morning, Hinata

**dont @ me [6:02 AM]:** the king saying good morning? Are pigs flying?

**Kageyama T. [6:02 AM]:** Good morning, Tsukishima

**Kageyama T. [6:02 AM]:** Shut up

**dont @ me [6:02 AM]:** lmao

**Kageyama T. [6:03 AM]:** Sensei told me I should greet people more often to seem more approachable

**dont @ me [6:03 AM]:** and youre just gonna do it?

**Sawamura D. [6:03 AM]:** good morning, team

**Kageyama T. [6:04 AM]:** shut up

**Kageyama T. [6:04 AM]:** good morning, Daichi-san

**Sawamura D. [6:04 AM]:** good morning, Kageyama

**-`LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:05 AM]:** GUYS i have such an AWESOME idea and i need to tell u before im fully awake and think it through

**dont @ me [6:05 AM]:** well clearly any plan that you should avoid thinking through must be trustworthy and foolproof

**-`LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:06 AM]:** TAKEDA SENSEI AND COACH UKAI SHOULD GET MARRIED!!

**Suga [6:06 AM]:** well obviously!

**Kageyama T. [6:07 AM]:** good morning, Sugawara

**Suga [6:07 AM]:** good morning, kageyama

**ROLLING THUNDER [6:07 AM]:** isnt that the unanimous opinion?

**Asahi <3 [6:08 AM]: ** i agree, hinata!!!

**Kageyama T. [6:08 AM]:** good morning, Nishinoya

**Kageyama T. [6:08 AM]:** GOOD MORNING, ASAHI

**Asahi <3 [6:09 AM]: ** good morning kageyama! Im happy to see you too!

**Kageyama T. [6:09 AM]:** sorry i didn’t mean to put all caps

**Asahi <3 [6:09 AM]: ** oh

**-`LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:10 AM]:** NO YOU GUYS DONT GET IT

**-`LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:10 AM]:** LEMME GET TO THE GOOD PAR

**Yamaguchi :2 [6:10 AM]:** what did i miss, hi guys

**-`LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:10 AM]:** PART*

**dont @ me [6:11 AM]:** hinata thinks ukai and takeda getting married is news

**Yamaguchi :2 [6:11 AM]:** are they??? Did the law change overnight or??

**-`LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:11 AM]:** no, but when did the law ever stop us?

**dont @ me [6:12 AM]:** literally everyday

**dont @ me [6:12 AM]:** thats basically why theyre there

**Suga [6:13 AM]:** tsukishima just implied that, were not for the laws of this land, he would have committed so many crimes by now

**-`LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:13 AM]:** WHY WONT

**-`LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:13 AM]:** U GUYS

***Yachi* [6:13 AM]:** good morning. Uhm. You guys will do morning practice right? ‘’’

**-`LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:13 AM]:** LET ME

**Kageyama T. [6:14 AM]:** good morning, Yachi

**-`LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:14 AM]:** FINISH!!!!

***Yachi* [6:14 AM]:** good morning, kageyama!!

**dont @ me [6:14 AM]:** yamaguchi doesnt get basic human rights to the king’s good morning i guess

**Yamaguchi :2 [6:14 AM]:** i really dont mind ‘’’’

***Yachi* [6:14 AM]:** OH MY GOD D I INTERRUTP TED YOU HINATA

**Kageyama T. [6:15 AM]:** good morning, Yamagucci

**Yamaguchi :2 [6:15 AM]:** LOL

***Yachi* [6:15 AM]:** i INTERRUPTE D AGAIN

**Kageyama T. [6:15 AM]:** Yamaguchi*

***Yachi* [6:16 AM]:** ILL stop talkng

**-`LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:16 AM]:** @*Yachi* its fine ^^

**-`LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:16 AM]:** OK NOW PAY ATTENTION EVERYONE

**-`LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:17 AM]:** so we know takeda sensei rly rly wants to get married BUT homophobia

**-`LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:17 AM]:** ok now get this

**-`LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:17 AM]:** the law? Unjust, prejudiced

**-`LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:17 AM]:** karasuno volleyball team? LGBT, fair, respects identities

**-`LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:17 AM]:** so like

**-`LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:18 AM]:** who needs the law

**-`LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:18 AM]:** when we’re right here?

**ROLLING THUNDER [6:18 AM]:** i know where ur going and i fucken love it

**Kageyama T. [6:18 AM]:** good morning, nishinoya

**ROLLING THUNDER [6:19 AM]:** LOL you already gave me a good morning, tobio

**Kageyama T. [6:19 AM]:** oh

**Kageyama T. [6:20 AM]:** i retract my good morning then

**Kageyama T. [6:20 AM]:** where is hinata going? We have class.

**ROLLING THUNDER [6:21 AM]:** THAT WE SHOULD MAKE TAKEDA AND THE COACH GET MARRIED OURSELVES

**-`LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:21 AM]:** WE SHOULD GET THEM MARRIED

**-`LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:21 AM]:** NO

**Kageyama T. [6:21 AM]:** oh

**-`LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:22 AM]:** NISHINOYA WHY DO YOU KEEP STEALING MY MOMENTS

**Sawamura D. [6:23 AM]:** guys…

**Sawamura D. [6:23 AM]:** I know you’re excited about this and it really is nice that you’re so supportive of sensei and the coach’s relationship

**dont @ me [6:23 AM]:** uh oh here comes mr no fun allowed

**Sawamura D. [6:24 AM]:** but marriage is kind of a big deal, maybe we shouldn’t be playing around with it. Especially not considering they’ve only been dating for a little less than a year?

**-`LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:25 AM]:** wait im gonna be sad about daichi being right after i mention this

**-`LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:25 AM]:** @dont @ me did you just… support my idea?

**dont @ me [6:26 AM]:** hinata. Youve failed step one.

**-`LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:26 AM]:** ????

**dont @ me [6:26 AM]:** nevermind

**dont @ me [6:26 AM]:** youre illiterate

**dont @ me [6:26 AM]:** im leaving for school

**dont @ me [6:26 AM]:** @Yamagucci B2 be ready when i get there

**Yamagucci B2 [6:27 AM]:** of course!!

**The Cooler Tanaka [6:30 AM]:** wait, what do u guys wanna do with ur elders??

**Kageyama T. [6:30 AM]:** Good morning, Saeko-san

**-`LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:31 AM]:** YES! PLEAES SUPPORT ME SAEKO-SAN

**The Cooler Tanaka [6:31 AM]:** aww good morning @Kageyama T.

**The Cooler Tanaka [6:32 AM]:** @-`LITTLE GIANT ´- id love to but u gotta tell me what u wanna do lol

**-`LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:34 AM]:** OH

**-`LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:34 AM]:** IM SORRY BRAINFART

**-` LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:35 AM]:** takeda sensei told us getting married has always been his dream

**-` LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:35 AM]:** and he and coach ukai are such a nice couple

**-` LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:35 AM]:** i want to… idk i think i just wanna do a little wedding ceremony just between us??

**The Cooler Tanaka [6:36 AM]:** Oh, so like a symbolic ceremony?

**-` LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:36 AM]:** yeah!!

**Sawamura D. [6:36 AM]:** Do you think that’d be okay, Saeko-san?

**The Cooler Tanaka [6:37 AM]:** whaaat hed love that!

**The Cooler Tanaka [6:37 AM]:** i dont know him too well besides the occasional time i crashed their dates but

**The Cooler Tanaka [6:37 AM]:** from the way ukai talks about him he really appreciates when students listen to him

**The Cooler Tanaka [6:37 AM]:** not like class listen but general listen

**The Cooler Tanaka [6:38 AM]:** tho im sure you should class listen to him too

**-` LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:39 AM]:** YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS

**-` LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:39 AM]:** WE DOIN IIIIIIIIIIT

**Sawamura D. [6:40 AM]:** We will DISCUSS this at the gym before they arrive. And IF we decide its a good idea, we’ll continue developing here in the chat.

**-` LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:40 AM]:** of course of course of course

**-` LITTLE GIANT ´- [6:41 AM]:** i cant WAIT for everyone to hear my ideas!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading so far! This will be a short, 2 chapter fic and the 2nd chapter is already underway so... expect an update soon haha. I really just posted this now because the ukatake tag is always empty and i already had this part done and laying around while i finished the other part.
> 
> Do let me know what you think!


End file.
